


Surprise A Human !

by CheshireSaxon



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, M/M, Other worldly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSaxon/pseuds/CheshireSaxon
Summary: One Minute Kurt was in his room finishing up Math Homework the next he's watching three demons run scared.What the hell is going on ?





	Surprise A Human !

one minute you are in your house the next you're standing in a living room surrounded by three demons.   
they drop their ouija board and scream as the run to their bathroom and lock the door " I told you we shouldn't have touched it!" 

Kurt stares where the three demons had escaped the living room which he catalogs in his panic.  
the 'L' shaped black leather couch with matching square seatee. Two dark oak end tables on either side of the couch, He turns  
once more shocked at the modern entertainment system . 55'' lg tv with bluray and xbox one on top of a gorgeous dark oak tv  
stand beside a matching bookstand. 

Panic sets in making his blood boil and he yells towards the shut bathroom door " At least send me home ! "  
He's not expecting the voices on the other end til the door opens .   
" geez Rachel, I can't believe you talked us into that "   
" Shut up Sebastian !" Kurt stares, 'Rachel' is an ordinary petite girl with long brown hair and matching eyes, she   
reminded him of Blaine way too much. 'Sebastian' is sort of gorgeous, he's tall at least 4 or 5 inches taller then Kurt , his honey  
brunette hair styled up in a swept up motion. Dark green eyes focusing on him, the man has tan skin with freckles and beauty   
marks over his exposed neck, face, and collarbone.   
The last demon doesn't give a name She's exotically beautiful with dark skin and equally dark hair and eyes, her lips painted  
blood red over her pearly white teeth twisted in a sneer aimed at Kurt. 

" wow, quite the human you summoned , eh Rachel ?" " Shut up Santana" the petite demon snarls.   
Sebastian hums " he's cute, look at how pure he is. you can smell it " Kurt blushes at the male's purr. " I just want to go home"   
The three exchange looks, it baffles Kurt how unaffected they are about him. His appearance, his voice.   
they seemed freaked out that he's human and that the Ouija board worked. That's it. nothing more, nothing less. its refreshing.   
" What's your name ?" its more of a demand then a question in Santana's sultry voice.   
" Um, Kurt Hummel , I'm 17 "   
" Don't Humans have middle names ?" Sebastian asks his head cocked to the side " Well, yes "   
"What is it ?" Rachel asks eyes bright with curiosity. Kurt shifts " Well , Elizabeth after my mother"   
Santana snorts not even hiding her snickers.   
Kurt doesn't even flinch, he's used to this reaction from humans why Should he have expected more from demons.  
Sebastian frowned " why'd your parent do that? why Elizabeth?"   
" they didn't, I did " the calm statement chills the room, Santana stops laughing.  
Kurt rubbed his arms " Elizabeth was my mother She died when I was 8. When I turned 14 I asked my dad to legally change  
my name and he did. "   
All three demons stand perfectly stull absorbing this boys story, his melancholy expression, the nostalgia in his voice.  
" Human's make.. "   
Sebastian paused " they laugh at you ?"   
Kurt hums " for a lot of things "   
" I told you , humans are worse then demons ! " Rachel's voice sounds smug then guilty when she catches Kurt's blue eyes  
behind the dark circles. 

" Whatever just send me home " the three look at each other, Rachel shrugs while Sebastian bites his lip   
" Sorry kid we don't actually know how to do that "   
Watery blue eyes sharpen " What !? you have to send me home ! my dad will have a heart attack ! you have no idea what happened  
last time ! whose going to cook dinner ?! "   
Kurt huffs settling his hands on his hips when the demons do nothing but share looks with each other .   
" um, oh !" Santana walks over to sit on the settee " where are you from ?" " uh.. Lima, Ohio"   
" good, Rachel Look up the closest crossroad. once we find it Sebastian can shadow travel you there and take you home "   
" Sebastian will do what ? ! "  
" Oh Shut it " 

" the closest crossroad is Mckinley High school"   
" I knew it " three pairs of eyes turn on the human " what it only seems logical .. its a place full of my despair , usually "  
" Demons... well most demons aren't the cause of your despair. we give people what they want , everything else is their doing " 

Shadow travel is like what J.K Rowling described Apparation expect only for humans .   
for demons its like taking an elevator its worse on humans since its a different physiology .   
Kurt wished they had explained this to him before Sebastian shadow traveled back to the human realm then to Mckinley high.. 

Kurt's entire body tenses when his tired blue eyes open and focus fully on his surroundings. " oh shit "   
Sebastian frowns " what- "  
" shh we have to go ,now " He grabs Sebastian's arm and starts to rush the demon out of Kurt's worst nightmare.  
" Yo Dave look whose pimping out in the locker room. "   
Azimio Adams is even more daunting standing in his football practice gear, Kurt feels Sebastian's body pressed   
up against his " look Azimio I just need to - "  
" hey Fancy whose your friend ? new client ?"  
Kurt feels the blood rush to his face turning his pale white skin a flushed pink. " actually were more exclusive then that "   
Dave Karofsky sneers " oh your a fag too ?" the demons green eyes turn a pitch black as he steps in front of Kurt  
" yeah I guess I am , not if you'll excuse me I have a fine ass to tap " he grabbed Kurt around the waist and hauled him out   
of what he realized was the boy's locker room. 

Kurt lets Sebastian lead him out of the school and into the parking lot " which way to your house ?"  
blue eyes meet green " hold up - " " Hey, I told you I'd take you home so that's what I'm doing "   
" not that " Kurt raises his hands waving in front of him like flags " you just .. defended me I - " 

" of course, I may not me human but I'm pretty decent for a demon. " Sebastian stares at the human " why so surprised ?"   
Kurt swallowed " I just.. met you and your so different then anyone I know . " The demon's face doesn't change, Kurt can still the   
confusion twisted in his eyebrows " Different ? your humans.. wouldn't do that ?"   
Kurt laughs almost cruelly " never. " Sebastian stares at him " how have you survived.. this pure ?"   
the lithe teen rolls his blues eyes " I'm far from pure.. "   
Sebastian shakes his head " no.. your soul.. is completely pure. its.. beautiful .. delicious even. "   
Kurt's pale cheeks flushed a deep red and he opened his mouth only the voice that sounded wasn't his " I thought you were going   
to wreck him ? Hey Z you think the guy was lying to protect the little fag "   
Kurt's body deflated but he wasn't expecting for the demon to grab him by the hips and kiss him, Kurt tensed his hands pressed to   
the man's chest. He sighed softly relaxing into Sebastian moaning as their lips moved over each other passionately, the demon   
slipped his mouth down to his pale neck. Kurt tipped his head back fingers moving to grip the back of the other's neck, he whined   
when Sebastian suddenly pulled back looking up " I'm sort of busy at the moment "   
When Kurt looked over his shoulder his cheeks flamed pink and he buried himself into Sebastian's chest   
" Dude, that's gross- c'mon Z" 

The pair heard the two walk away and Kurt carefully pulled back, Sebastian cleared his throat " I'm sorry I should've asked. It   
was wrong to just.. " the demon trailed off lost for words for once. Kurt bit his lip " that's fine.. " he laughed " just take me home. "   
He nodded " of course. " It took longer then they thought mostly because they ended up walking, Kurt's car was at home and   
Sebastian refused to wait and take the bus and neither really had a way to pay for it. Kurt bit his lip as he stood on the porch   
" this is it.. this is home. " Sebastian looked around his green eyes light with curiosity " Can I come in ?"   
Kurt paused " Uh.. yeah.. I just wouldn't really know how to explain.. you, How I know you "   
Sebastian hummed " we met.. somewhere here ? I won't talk if that'll help you could say we're friends or dating . Which ever you  
are most comfortable with. "  
Kurt bit his lip " we met 2 weeks ago at the Lima Bean it's a coffee shop .I helped you with Math, you helped me with English. I   
speak French do - "   
" Qui "   
" great, we had our first date this afternoon, lunch in the park. You wanted to have a picnic. " Sebastian nodded memorizing  
everything he was saying


End file.
